


Risks and Rewards

by serenitymeimei



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Getting Together, Light BDSM, Multi, Porn with Feelings, consensual voyeurism, set sometime during S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really think that mister goody two-shoes hasn't dreamt of touching you, of putting his hands on you like I am right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Rewards

Erica chuckled, clumsily setting her fourth empty beer bottle down next to the blueprints she'd been studying for the last two hours, “Are you telling me that you _wouldn't_ do it that way?”

Hobbes, who'd been pacing the basement floor behind her, mumbled something characteristically sarcastic before shuffling up behind her. She shivered as his body heat seeped into her like a salve, a sudden thrum of desire flaring to life inside of her.

“No,” he drawled out, his hands resting on the table on either side of her, pinning her, “it's not my style.”

Ignoring the faint flush blazing over her cheeks, she turned her head so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye, “Then by all means, _please_ tell me how _you'd_ break into one of the most heavily guarded corporations in New York City.”

He didn't hesitate, pressing his hips tightly against her, making her breath stutter as she felt his short beard rub across the delicate slope of her neck and catch in her hair. Her gaze flicked nervously over toward Jack, who had been watching them as he lounged lazily on the nearby bed for most of the evening and, despite his disapproving gaze, the urge to respond to the obnoxiously good looking moron behind her was almost as strong as the booze pulsing through her veins.

“Hobbes,” she hissed wearily.

He ignored her, “If I couldn't do it the old fashioned way-”

“Brute force always _has_ been your specialty,” Jack interrupted.

He growled quietly behind her, the sound practically vibrating through her, “-I'd sweet talk my way in.”

“You?” Erica scoffed, “Are we talking about the same heist?”

“You don't think I could do it?”

She started to turn around, to try and put some space between them so she could think straight, but he stood his ground. His fingertips played with the hem of her t-shirt, fluttering dangerously across her sensitive stomach, stopping her in her tracks. He teased her, practically daring her to deny that she'd been on the receiving end of his prowess before. If she had skipped the last beer she probably would have been able to stop the tiny whimper that threatened to escape from the back of her throat, but she hadn't, and the pathetically needy noise slipped out into the world. 

Her eyes squeezed shut, an almost suffocating wave of embarrassment licking its way down to her chest even as her body thrummed with the warmth of his touch. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as his palms slid slowly up her ribs and brushed against the edge of her lacy bra. Erica knew it was a bad idea. They'd agreed to never do this again, that their one night together had been exactly that- one night. But apparently he had other ideas and, as much as she hated to admit it, her libido seemed to agree. 

His hands slid up and over her breasts, a breathy chuckle tickling against her jaw when her nipples hardened under his touch. The bastard had already made his point, but still, she didn't try to stop him. 

“Open your eyes.”

Erica refused. She knew the sight that would greet her and she didn't particularly want to see the look of disappointment and scandal on Jack's face. They were all drunk, yes, but that wasn't an excuse. She still had to be able to look him in the eye in the morning.

“Oh, come on,” Hobbes rumbled against her, fondling and then pinching her hard enough to make her gasp, hard enough for her to know that he wasn't pleased by her resistance, “You really think that mister goody two-shoes hasn't dreamt of touching you, of putting his hands on you like I am right now?”

He squeezed her breasts again, adding more force this time, twisting and tugging at her nipples, until she had to struggle to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together. She had never really been a fan of pain play during sex before, not when she saw more than her fair share of violence at work, both from behind a desk and out in the field, but there was a small part of her that had to admit that she got off on it. The adrenaline, the taboo of it all. The fact that Hobbes was dragging Jack into the equation though made her hate him a little more than usual. She had so much more to lose with Jack if this went south.

Erica just barely stifled a moan.

Damn him and those magical, evil, fingers.

“You thought that just because he was a priest it meant he wasn't looking, didn't you Erica?” his teeth nipped at her ear, one hand leaving her chest to tangle tightly in her hair, tugging, stinging, angling her head so that she was directly facing Jack, “Open them. Now.”

A few seconds passed before she heard a strained plea from across the room, “Erica?”

Her eyes fluttered open immediately at the sound of his voice and she wasn't surprised to find Jack sitting on the edge of his mattress, wrought with tension. Even though worry had softened his eyes, a protective anger rolled off of him in waves and she was certain that he'd jump into action at the first hint of her desire to escape the situation. All she had to do was say the word. 

Before she could even dissuade his worries, Hobbes' hips rolled against her, the edge of the table biting into her hips, and her reaction was immediate- lips pursing, brow furrowing, and her back arching as she met his not so subtle thrust. She felt her stomach tighten as she caught sight of Jack's nostrils flaring across the room, a brief flutter of shame and arousal washing over her as his eyes bored into her own. 

Was this really happening?

Maybe it was the stress of her new, incredibly complicated, double life, or the simple need to relieve some tension, but Erica took a deep breath and covered Kyle's hand on her breast. She urged him to continue touching her, the heat of his skin warming the thin material of her shirt, and prayed that the man across the room- her _friend_ \- would be able to follow where she was leading them. 

“You okay with this, Jack?” she whispered huskily, her own voice sounding almost foreign to her.

His eyes widened slightly, head tilting to one side like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard, “You're not really going to let him- are you sure?”

“She's let me before,” Hobbes laughed behind her, causing her gaze to fall downward, “Only difference this time is you, mate. Not that I'm opposed to an audience.”

Erica could practically hear the smirk in his voice. His lips brushed over her neck and deft fingers opened her belt buckle, sliding his hand brazenly down the front of her pants. Hobbes pressed sharply against her, making her lurch forward in surprise. Her nails dug into his wrist as his palm molded itself over her damp panties, the thin layer of material doing nothing to dull the sensation of his touch.

“Hey, none of that,” he tutted, freeing himself from her clothing before taking her hands in his and placing them firmly on the metal surface in front of her, “You move these and I stop. Are we clear?”

Vaguely, she heard the bed across the room creak and just barely had the courage to look in Jack's general direction again. What she saw surprised her. Clearly, he was torn. Jealous, though he may have been, it was just barely covered up by the fact that he actually seemed intrigued. 

That was a start. Or, at the very least, more than she could have hoped for.

“Don't make me ask you twice.”

Purposely meeting Jack's gaze, she silently begged him to stay. She wanted to share this with him- the intimacy, the trust, all of it- and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't wanted to for quite some time now. She'd always thought that he was an attractive man, but he'd been off limits for so long that she hadn't wanted to admit it out loud. 

It felt like ages as she watched him from across the room, his eyes shifting back and forth between she and Hobbes like he wasn't quite sure what to do. But, just as she thought he was going to get up and leave, he let out a shaky sigh and nodded. It wasn't much, just a tiny flicker of movement, but it was enough for her.

Only then did she speak, “We're clear.”

Hobbes laughed into her neck, his teeth digging down into the sensitive skin just hard enough to make her shiver, and wasted no time in pushing at the waist of her pants. When they hit the floor a few seconds later, Jack was still there, settling rigidly against the wall. She smiled, trying to show a faint shadow of the woman that she used to be- the one that she'd been up on that rooftop the night they met so many months ago, sitting side by side with their hands twined together as she tried to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. 

Meanwhile, Hobbes began pawing at her body, not afraid to be rough with her. Of course, she could turn the tables on him in the blink of an eye if things got out of hand, pinning him to the floor with her knee against his neck in seconds, but much like their previous encounter she was enjoying the unexpected thrill that of having him in charge. Because, God, it felt good. 

Hobbes slipped his hand between her legs again, making her gasp when his fingers finally slid inside of her. They were thick and calloused, just like the guitarist that she'd dated during her second year of college. Oh, how she missed those hands. They were glorious. Hobbes had a certain charm though, which is why were first orgasm caught her off guard. It came only a few minutes later. She had been so wrapped up in watching Jack, following his gaze as it roamed her half naked body, that when Hobbes suddenly curled his fingers inside of her and bit down on her shoulder the simmering coil of tension that had been building deep down inside of her snapped. Wave upon a wave of pleasure crashed through her. It made her gasp for breath and left her clinging to the table as her knees threatened to give way.

“That's a good girl,” Kyle chuckled against her ear, slipping out of her even as her muscles continued to tremble, “Oh, you liked that, didn't you Erica? Liked him watching as I made you come?”

Sudden tendrils of pink blossomed across her face and, for a moment, she watched as Jack grew embarrassed and looked away. The second that his eyes were back on hers though, she nodded. He was right. She did like it.

Hobbes' nails dug into the tender skin of her stomach, teeth nipping at the lobe of her ear, “Now, now. That's no way to answer my question. I thought you would have caught on by now, but if not, I suppose we could always-”

Less than a second later, she squeaked at the sudden smack of his hand on her ass. It didn't really hurt, nothing more than a slight sting, but it had definitely taken her by surprise. He did it again, and again, and then twice more before he soothed his fingertips over her reddened flesh.

“What do you have to say now, Erica?” he rumbled, his jeans rubbing across her tender skin as he ground against her, “Tell me how much want it. Tell me how hot it gets you seeing him over there, hard and aching, just waiting to watch you come again... except this time, you're gonna do it all over my cock.” 

Fuck.

Whimpering, Erica tried to push back against him. She could already feel her arousal building once more, tiny zings of pleasure reigniting deep within. Of course, it helped that she could see that Jack's eyes had visibly darkened and, yes, there was an unmistakable bulge in the front of his pants that he wasn't even bothering to hide. She groaned at the sight, and silently thanked every deity that she could think of that he actually enjoying this too. 

Hobbes slapped her ass once more, “Tell me.”

“Shit,” she grunted, “Fine! I loved it, okay? Do it again.”

He tutted, bending her over a bit more, just enough so that he could grind against her in the most delicious way, “Are you really in a position to be making demands?”

Erica growled in frustration, “Shut up and fuck me, Hobbes.”

He didn't argue.

Almost more quickly than she could blink, he was sliding her baggy t-shirt up and over her head, unclasping her bra, and tugging her underwear down her thighs. The bastard teased her with light touches, probably out of spite. She was nearly ready to yell at him by the time she felt him back up slightly and heard his pants drop, just barely having enough time to shiver in the damp night air before he spread her legs wider and thrust into her.

They both groaned. 

It had only been a few days since that night in her kitchen but she had forgotten how good this felt, how good _he_ felt. Unlike last time though, he didn't bother letting her adjust to his size. No, he started up an unforgiving rhythm right away and nothing but the sound of their flesh pounding together filled the room. Which was why Erica startled slightly, through a haze of flurried sensation, when she heard the unmistakable rasp of a zipper being lowered. Her eyes popped open, though she wasn't sure when exactly they'd closed, and watched with an open mouth as Jack reached inside of his pants and began stroking himself.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

Behind her, Kyle grunted in agreement and wrapped one arm around her torso, pulling her upright until her back was bowed and pressed against his chest. The unexpected change of angle had her writhing against him, her fingertips digging uselessly into the table.

“Are you watching him, Erica?” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, trailing a series of open mouthed kisses along her jaw as he continued rocking into her at a slightly slower pace, “Do you think he'd let you blow him if we went over there right now? Would you kneel down before him like a good little girl, pull out his cock, and choke on it while I fucked you from behind?”

Clenching helplessly around him, she let out a wanton moan, no longer ashamed of the wanton noises that she was making. Only late at night in the privacy of her own bed had she ever allowed herself to image a scenario anything like the one Hobbes was painting. She'd often fantasized about surprising Jack as he was taking confessions, her head bobbing up and down just below the adjoining screen until he came in her mouth with a silent cry, and of bringing him home with her one evening so that they could eat a pleasant dinner and then make love in front of her fireplace until the early hours of the morning. So, come hell or high water, she was going to enjoy this. 

Erica's muscles began to tighten, white hot pleasure curling and winding her higher and higher. Her hands balled up into fists, clenching tightly as Hobbes' movements behind her started becoming increasingly erratic. And, Jack- _oh_ , Jack. Licking her lips, she took a mental picture of him as he surveyed them both with hooded eyes, his hips bucking up into his own hand. 

All three of them were primed and desperate for release.

Hobbes' grip began to tighten on her hips to the point of pain. There was no doubt that she would feel it tomorrow, but she didn't care, she wanted the reminder. It would be something to hang onto, something that couldn't be taken away from her, not by anybody, and most definitely not by a damn alien queen named Anna. 

Bubbles of tension quivered excitedly through every part of her body, so close to boiling over that her thighs began to tremble and her eyes just barely managed to stay open. And just when she thought she couldn't bear one more moment of delicious torture, she felt Hobbes still inside of her. The slight warmth of his release combined with the sight of Jack shuddering across the room, slender hips arching off of the bed as he finished coming inside of his pants, was what finally toppled her into oblivion. She ground back into the solid body behind her as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through, and sobbed in relief.

Erica came back to herself only a few seconds later, bent limply over the table once more, their ragged breaths loud in the otherwise silent basement. Once cold and harsh against her skin, the metal below her now provided a wonderful comfort for her overheated skin. She was so lost in the afterglow, that she didn't even bother trying to sit up, not when Hobbes grunted and slid out of her, or when she heard him shuffle over to the crude sink in the lab and turn on the water. She was content to lay there as her heart rate slowed and her muscles solidified again.

“Here.”

Startled at the sound of Kyle's voice, she looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He was holding a damp paper towel in his outstretched hand, still naked as the day he was born.

Almost shyly, she struggled to push herself upright and took his offering, “Thanks.”

He nodded, his cocky smirk still firmly in place as he leered at her one last time before wandering off toward the tiny bathroom, leaving her alone with Jack.

Erica sighed. Still a bit shaky on her feet, she quickly dealt with the sticky mess between her legs and pulled her clothing back on. She didn't dare to look in Jack's direction yet, unsure of what she would find. Did he regret it? Did he find her repulsive for letting Hobbes touch her like that? The only way to find out was to ask, she supposed, but even that small task seemed daunting.

Once she got everything zipped and buttoned again, sans her shoes, which she'd taken off not long after their first drink, Erica took a deep breath and finally decided to face the music. Turning, she forced herself to take a good, long look at him. Jack was sitting in the same position, with his back against the wall and his legs spread wide. He'd already cleaned himself up and tucked his shirt back into of his pants, but it wasn't hard to see that something was wrong. 

Her heart fell.

Underneath his sated posture, his expression was plain as day. She should have known that he'd have this reaction. That he'd regret it. In fact, she had known, but she'd been hoping that it wouldn't effect him quite so harshly now that he no longer had the church or hundreds of parishioners looming over him every day. She hated herself for being so selfish, for assuming that he'd be fine.

Before she realized what she was doing, Erica had already made it halfway across the room, her bare feet quiet against the cold cement. She didn't waste any time in dropping down in front of him and placing a tentative hand on his knee.

He startled at the sudden contact, his light blue eyes flying open so quickly that she was surprised he hadn't pushed her away out of pure reflex.

“Erica?”

Gazing up at him with a soft smile, she reached out and cupped his cheek. Jack's reaction was immediate. He gasped quietly, long lashes fluttering shut like falling leaves on an autumn day, and leaned into the contact. One of his palms covered hers a few seconds later, holding her there as he gave her a familiar squeeze.

“You alright, Jack?” she whispered.

He nodded slowly, “That was...”

She understood.

“It was a lot to take in,” she finished for him, “I know.”

“It's just- I took a vow,” he faltered, “and I've broken it so many times since we met, in so many ways...”

Her stomach roiled unpleasantly. Had she been pushing him into something that he really didn't want to be doing all along? First with the fight against the Visitors, and now this?

“I'm so sorry, Jack. I-”

“No. It's not your fault,” he interrupted earnestly, “It was never your fault. It's mine. Every decision that I've made, every lie that I've told and every crime that I've committed to get myself to this point has been worth it. But, it came at a price... and I have to learn how to live with that.”

Erica let that sink in for a moment. 

“And, what just happened?” she asked carefully, “Will you be able to live with that?”

His overly expressive eyes held hers for a moment before dropping to the floor, looking somewhere off to her left. Her chest tightened anxiously. She had no idea what she would do if it he decided that it was all too much to handle. She didn't want to lose him, his friendship, not because of something as stupid as a drunken threesome. It wasn't worth it.

A few more seconds passed by, more slowly than she could have ever imagined, and the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Hobbes turning on the shower in the next room. Finally though, Jack shifted slightly and met her gaze once again. She shouldn't have been surprised to find tentative acceptance in his eyes, but she was. Pleasantly so. Erica wrapped her arms around him, tugging him down to her level, and carded her fingers through his soft hair. 

Letting out a slight laugh, he relaxed against her, one palm resting just above the flare of her waste and the other sliding gently up her spine. She sighed, canting her head against his, and tilted downward just enough for her lips to find skin. She hadn't meant to do it, not on purpose anyway. But when the only reaction that she got from him was his fingers digging lightly into her, she pulled back just enough so that their cheeks, and then their noses brushed together, lips hovering dangerously close.

“Erica?”

Her heart pounded. Slowly, she pressed forward, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted to. He hesitated only for a moment before meeting her halfway, their mouths brushed together for the first time in a tender kiss. 

Moaning softly, the tension that had been subtly building in Jack's body melted away. His strong arms pulled her closer, her breasts pressing fully against his chest, and though he seemed comfortable touching her- he always had been, much more than a priest probably should have been- every gentle caress of his hands had an undertone of shyness to it that she hadn't seen since her years at Quantico. It was sweet, and so very _Jack_.

Hobbes, with his ever wonderful timing, chose that moment to exit the bathroom, the sound of wet feet slapping against the floor coming to an abrupt halt only moments before clearing his throat. Both of them startled at the intrusion, though when Erica broke their kiss she refused to let go of Jack, choosing instead to turn and frown at Hobbes over her shoulder.

“Oh, don't stop on my account,” he smirked, standing there with nothing more than a towel around his waist, “It's about time. The tension was killing me.”

“Hobbes,” she sighed.

With an amused chuckle he shook his head, wandering over to his side of the room to find some clean clothes, “You can't honestly tell me that neither of you hasn't thought about it before? If not, then what exactly was the point of our little _ménage à trois_?”

Jack squirmed slightly, but stopped when she pressed a comforting palm against his chest. She seriously doubted that getting the two of them together had really been Hobbes' intent. She had pegged it as more of a trying-to-claim-her-in-front-of-another-man thing, than anything else.

“If you ever want to do it again though,” he continued, blatantly dropping his towel as he winked in their general direction, “You both know where I live.”

Erica rolled her eyes and snorted. Yeah, that was more like it. That's what she'd been expecting. The ass.

Turning back to Jack, she looked up at him with a cheeky smirk, “Only if I get to watch you two next time?”

Somewhere across the room she heard Hobbes bump into something and let off a string of curses, but it was Jack's impossibly wide eyes that made her laugh.

“I'm joking,” she laughed, “But, just for the record, I wouldn't say no if the opportunity came knocking.”

Jack smiled and shook his head, “Not gonna happen.”

“Spoil sport.”

“Does anyone care what I think?” Hobbes piped in, his voice muffled as he pulled a clean shirt over his head, clearly feeling left out.

Erica laughed, feeling lighter than she had in weeks, and kissed Jack one last time before getting up and dragging him back toward the main part of the room, grabbing the rolled up floor plan that had fallen onto the floor along the way.

They had some plans to finalize.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started in 2011 after I saw the prompt, "Erica/Hobbes/Jack in any porny scenario. Rough is good," somewhere and ended up being edited so many times that I'm legitimately sick of looking at it, lol. So here it is! I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
